It Lead to More
by briequalsdeath
Summary: Years after graduating high school and college, Alfred, Amelia, Matthew, and Madeline are all grown up and going their own seperate ways. What has changed definitely outnumbers what hasn't. However, the one constant in all their lives is they'll always be close through the best and worst of times.


It was a nice Spring day and Madeline was once again listening to her sister rambling on and on without a stop in sight. She was sitting in her favorite lavendar robe with her hair wrapped in a towel while Amelia was doing her nails.

"I still can't believe this is happening! I mean, I _knew_ it would because who wouldn't and plus he had always been head over heels for ya but this is, like...I never took the guy for life-long commitment, y'know?"

Maddie giggled shaking her head as Mathilde answered for her. "Give the guy some credit, ja? They've been together since we were teens! If a relationship can last passed high school, it can last a lifetime in my opinion.."

Mathilde was in charge of catering since helping her now husband, Matthew, start his own baking company. Madeline nodded in agreement as the older twin just rolled her eys and continued on her task at hand. She kept quiet for all of three minutes when she started picking on her sister-in-law about having children and wanting to be an aunt already. The three could be heard from the hallway.

"I do not think I can do this..."

"You'a will be o'a'kay, I'm'a right here for'a you, no?"

"But what if-"

Romulus heard an outburst and a crash, laughing as Gwen looked uopn the double doors in horror. The Roman patted herin the back as reassurance before knocking and walking away. The English woman glared halfheartedly before letting herself in. The three immediately fell silent as she walked through the door with a small white box tied with yellow ribbon in her hand. "Perhaps this was a bad time...?"

Amy and Maddie both looked from their grandmother to each other and then back again not sure what to say.

"Right then, definitely not a proper time...I'll come back when it is a more reasonable, umm...Right, off I go!" She turned berating herself in a tongue only their uncle in Scotland could decipher when she almost fell forward into the door from Amelia's tackle hug out of nowhere. She turned awkwardly in the hug and hugged her granddaughter as tight as possible then made her way over to the bride-to-be. " 'Ello dove. How are we feeling? Excited to join your brothers in being a married person?" Her eyes briefly shifted to Amelia then back to Madeline with a small smile.

The American huffed crossing her arms as the Dane patted her shoulder as a small form of comfort. Grandmother Gwen noticed the Dane and was in a slight of shock on how much more sophisticated she looked with her hair a little less spiked and only a nose piercing on the left. Mathilde smiled nervously, still not used to being around all the relatives that had shown up for Maddie's special day.

She bowed her head smiling as natural as possible. "Nice to see you again bedstemor, it's a bit of a shock seein' me dolled up again ja?"

"I will say that you and Matthew have rubbed off of each other quite a bit over time. I hear things are going well for the two of you, I'm very happy and can hardly wait to see those adorable children of yours." She walked over patting the Danish woman gently with a warm smile, "But do drop the formality, I am your grandmother now too.."

The relief was very evident and everyone had to laugh. That's when Madeline remembered the small gift she had earlier.

"Grandmother, what's the box for eh?" She had noticed it in the beginning but had forgotten about it when Amy pounced the poor woman.

Gwen blushed almost forgetting the reason for her visit in the first place. She handed the box to Madeline and undid the ribbon. She prompted her to open the box and inside was a simple gold necklace with a diamond frame surrounding a single pearl. "I thought I would never be able to pass this down until now, believe it or not. Your 'mother' wore it as well on his wedding day..."

Maddie smiled, tears streaming down her face. Today was truly going to be a magical day and this was the icing on the cake. She immediately jumped up and squezed her grandmother, whispering her thanks over and over. After some minutes, Gwen finally let her go but not before wiping her tears away and leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, I better let you finish getting ready. I'm so happy for you dear and I know that boy will make you happy..."

After leaving Gwen to spend time with the girls, Romulus dashed off to see what the boys were up to, especially the groom-to-be. He could hear the loud laughter of Alfred and the hyperspeak of Feliciano from around the corner.

With a quick burst through the door, everyone cheered when he strolled in. "Ciao every'a'body! You'a know better than to'a party without your'a Nonno!"

Feli ran up to the Roman along with Alfred and Antonio, who was in charge of hair. Romano and Matthew were next to the window tying their ties and making sure everything was in order before the ceremony.

"Ciao, old man..." was the only greeting before his eyes drifted to the greenery outside. Everyone looked concerned when Romulus walked over to him, Mattie moving towards the others to give them a little privacy.

"Don't'a tell me a grand'a'son of mine is'a getting cold feet..."

Romano glanced at his grandfather briefly without a word.

The Roman sighed putting a firm hand on his shoulder, "I'a never seen you so'a passionate about anyone until you'a started talking about Madeline bambino.. You can'a have anyone you'a want but you'a chose her. What does she'a think?" Romano looked at him so he could continue which made Romulus smile. "Well, she'a said si to marrying you..You'a tell me what she'a thinks.."

"She'a deserves so'a much more than this ragazzo, Nonno. Madeline is...she's a perfect summer day in Italy..."

"Then show her that, bro.." Everyone turned to Alfred as he continued, "Admittedly I knew how you and your brother could like a girl and leave her in a day so I was a little skeptical about you taking my little sister. But you make her happy, Romano. She never shuts up about you and I've seen how you treat her." He walked over beaming, "You worship the ground she walks on, almost literally. If there was anyone I would want her to be with, it would be with someone like you."

Romano's eyes went wide. This was the first time in their entire relationship the American had given complete approval. He looked from Alfred to Matthew who smiled and nodded in agreement. He scannd the room then finally looked at Romulus. He winked at him before patting his head. A few deep breathes and Romano had no more doubt in his mind. This was what they both wanted.

"What the fuck are'a we waiting'a for! We have a wedding to start, no! Let's'a go!"


End file.
